


Headline

by chrisonfire



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Sometimes these things just happen.





	Headline

**Author's Note:**

> I watched venom AGAIN thus here we are

“ **Eddie** .”

“What,” Eddie mumbled. He was in a library. The staff would not take kindly to him talking to himself. And he did  _ not _ need to be kicked out of another library. Venom knew full well what happened last time. Eddie shifted in his chair.

“ **What are you working on?** ” the symbiote asked, ignoring every rule of library etiquette. Eddie sighed. He would feel bad ignoring Venom. He hadn't let Venom eat that grocery store cashier earlier, so he guessed he owed him in a weird, convoluted way.

“You know what I'm working on.” It was an article for his next interview. His new job was going well for him so far.

“ **Indulge me.”**

“Parasite.”

Eddie immediately regretted the word choice when Venom came into his vision. He sighed and shut his laptop. “Get back in there. We are in a library.” Seriously, Venom knew better.

“ **Not until you tell me why you're hard.** ”

“Shut up!” Eddie yelled, panicked. “Anyone can hear you in here!” he angrily whispered, looking around. Nobody was looking weirdly at him yet. “It's just, you know, a random thing. It happens, Venom.”

“ **It's distracting you from your work. Get back to work** .”

Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his laptop. “ _ You're  _ distracting me from my work! I was fine!” He started typing again. He was going to finish this today, here. He willed Venom to shut up and not pull anything. He'd been kicked out of enough public buildings.

“ _ Oh, god damn it. _ ” He felt a warm, slightly fluid sensation on his torso. His pants were swiftly unzipped, thankfully under a table. Eddie bit his lip as he felt Venom get to work. He really didn't fuck around.

Eddie struggled to find the words for his next sentence as he felt Venom rubbing his erection, which was now at the forefront of his mind. He huffed a silent breath as his hips bucked against the pressure. He was aching. Although, he wasn't sure quite what it was about Venom that affected him so.

Eddie slammed his head on the table as he felt a very thin strand of… symbiote… entering a hole it decidedly shouldn't enter. The pain flooded his body but he barely felt it. He gasped, keeping his head down for his own good. There was pressure where it had never been before, and there was a unique painful pleasure as Venom pushed deeper into his urethra. He felt like all of his nerves were on fire.

The tendril started expanding, very slightly. Eddie bit his sweatshirt, chair creaking as he shoved his hips forward. He felt Venom laugh to himself. This wouldn't just be on Eddie, though. He knew Venom would get caught up in the sensations as much as he did. Ha.

A wad of symbiote entered his mouth. He sucked on the semi-solid material gratefully. It was salty, but not too much so. It tasted like Venom, comfortingly so. His mind drifted as he felt the symbiote start to jack him off again.

Venom knew exactly what Eddie liked. Distantly, he heard noises, but ignored them. Maybe they were his own, maybe a crowd had gathered. He really didn't give a shit. Tendrils crept further back, needing no lube with their fluidity. One pushed inside, and Eddie bit down hard on Venom. Distantly, he was aware of the chair clattering to the ground. He was hoisted against the table, the tendrils shoving in and brutally pushing against his prostate.

“Aaugh, mmf,” Eddie eloquently expressed. He tried to beg for more, but Venom was there and Venom knew what he needed. He heard a growl full of lust and rolled a bit on the table to get into a better position. He stuck his legs in the air, opening himself up.  _ Take me, Venom. _ He heard something fall to the ground. His laptop? He didn't care right now.

Venom was thicker inside of him now. He fucked roughly into Eddie, filling him exactly as much as he needed. Venom was like the best dildo ever.

Eddie felt an unbearable heat in his abdomen. He was shaking, squirming wildly. One, two more thrusts against his prostate and he came dry, back arching from the cold table. “Venom!” he yelled around the gag. “Get - out!”

Venom knew what he was saying and the pressure inside his urethra was gone. Tears streaming down Eddie's face, he came over his sweatshirt. Venom made an unintelligible sound in his head. Eddie almost fell off the table, but Venom caught him.

Eddie was exhausted. He felt Venom reform around him, standing. He looked at his laptop from Venom's eyes. It was on the ground, but the screen was still on. Venom grabbed it and looked at the sizable crowd that had formed. He stared into a librarian's white face.

“ **Don't worry. We won't be coming back.** ” The bastard winked.

 


End file.
